Inuyasha: The Last one Standing
by Lord Kirtar
Summary: Sango thought that she and her brother were the only survivors of Naraku's deadly assult. Now United With Kage as there new ally, the gang goes to seek Naraku. My first Fanfic! please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Kage walked back to the fort. He had just returned form slaying a greater dragon demon. He had forged himself some scale armor, and a new blade. He still wore Tetsaga on his back, a blade forged from a dog demons fang that had been given to him for his help in defeating the demon's rival. As he approached the fort he noticed that something was wrong. Drawing his sword he ran toward the fort. What he saw froze his blood. The fort had been decimated. Upon entering the sight was even worse. The walls were strewn with demon and human body parts. Ground had turned red with blood. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement. "Who's there?" Garret turned Tetsaga raised. A man wearing a white baboon skin came forth. "I'm Naraku; I came here to inform the people of this fort of the death of four exterminators." "Who?" "The master, Sango, her brother, and three others." "No." Kage sunk to his knees "You're lying! You must be lying!" "I'm afraid not," said Naraku "But if it's any comfort the one who killed these villagers and the others is named Inuyasha. Farewell." With that he bounded off. Kage rose with fire in his eyes. "I Kage of the exterminators will find and destroy Inuyasha! I swear by my blade Tetsaga!"  
  
To be comtinued...maybe 


	2. Chapter 1: Hunter seeks Hunted

Disclaimer: Hi Edragon here. I forgot to add a disclaimer on the last one! I do not own Inuyasha. I do however own Kage, Tetsaga, and all of Kage's moves.  
  
Ok now I start the story proper.  
  
Chapter one  
  
"Inuyasha SIT!" For the tenth time Inuyasha hit the dirt. He, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo were around the well. Miroku was currently getting his cheek nursed due to the fact that Sango had hit it. "I'll be back in three days so stop worrying." With that Kagome leapt into the well and disappeared. "Urgh....that hurts after awhile." Inuyasha nursed his sore back. "Well Inuyasha if you didn't always try to stop her she wouldn't have to sit you all the time." "Why does she have to go back to her own time anyways?" "You like Ramen don't you?" "Well...yeah..." "Then stop complaining. I'm going back to the hut." Sango turned and left. "Sango's right. Just be patient." Shippo also turned and left. Inuyasha sighed. Why the heck was he always the bad guy? Just then a knife came whizzing down from the trees slamming into the well side with a thunk. "What the...?!" "Inuyasha prepare to die!" a man dressed in Shinobi robes leapt down from the trees. Inuyasha drew Tetseiga. "I don't know who the heck you are but you are a fool for trying to kill me! Steel Cleaving Fang!" "Saga Storm Barrier!" The man drew a sword. And wall of electricity stopped the Fang. What the...Inuyasha looked stunned, how could a flimsy sword stop the Fang's attack? Inuyasha swung again this time slicing across the Wind Scar. The man also swung his sword. As both attacks connected a bright flash of light filled the area. When it dimmed both Tetseiga and the man's blade were shattered. "Some much for Tetsaga," said the man tossing the weapon aside. "Grrr how could you break Tetseiga!? Take this! Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" Claws of light flashed toward the man. "Unfinished Knives!" Light shards flew at the attack. Both attacks diminished. "What's going on!?" Attracted by the light Sango ran up followed by Shippo and Miroku. "This punk here thinks he can kill me!" Miroku began to run forward, staff in hand. "No!" cried Inuyasha "This is my fight! Stay out of it! I can ugh!" At that moment a heavy ball of iron struck him in the side. "Alright that's it" Inuyasha's eyes turned red, "its full demon time." 


	3. Chapter 2: Relization

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own everything else in this story however.  
  
Author's notes: On the Subject of Tetsaga. Tetsaga is a sword forged from Inuyasha's father's claw. It's the blade of truth as apposed to death and life.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kage looked stunned. Maybe the stone of infused anger was not such a good idea, he thought. The stone should have made his opponent so mad that he or she would attack blindly allowing him to get a better shot. All the stone seemed to do was power up Inuyasha. "You're DEAD!" Inuyasha charged blindly. "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" "Wait! Hold on!" Inuyasha stopped. Kage quickly took out the scroll on how to use the stone of infused anger. It read at the bottom...Warning! May turn Halflings into full demons, shape shifters, and dragons. "Oh NOW you tell me. OK you may continue" With that Kage counter attacked. "Ultimate Thundering Dragon Blast!" Kage shot a great blast of electricity at Inuyasha, flinging him like a rag doll into a nearby tree. "Kage! Hold on!" A young woman came running toward him. She was carrying a boomerang. "Sango? Sango is that you!?" Kage ran toward her. Kneeling before her he said "Young master I feared that you had been killed at the castle. No matter" Kage rose "As soon as I kill this Halfling and avenge the death of..." "No wait! Who told you that it was Inuyasha that killed them?" "A man named Naraku told me." KLONK "Ow why did you just hit me?!" "You idiot Naraku tricked you. He was the one who killed the exterminators and my family." "Indeed" said Miroku "Naraku is after the jewel shards. Now you have destroyed Tetseiga so Inuyasha can become a full demon, though I fail to see how a mere iron ball could make him a full demon." "Uh...that would be because it was a ball of infused anger." Kage handed the scroll to Miroku. "Oh I see..." "Don't you DARE ignore ME!!!" Inuyasha came bounding from the woods. "Transformation Reversal!" Kage threw a sutra at Inuyasha. Immediately Inuyasha turned back into his Half-Demon self. "I am sorry for attacking you." said Kage calmly "I was tricked by the demon known as Naraku. My name is Kage. Just Kage no last name. As a token of my apologizes, and to serve my master, I will aide you in, in...Just what is it your doing anyway?"  
  
TBC  
  
Ha Ha Ha! I know that's evil. Sorry! I'll have The next Chapter up tomorrow. 


	4. Chapter 3: Reminicing

Author's note Okay taking the suggestions from you reviews this chapter is going to be one big flashback, well several actually. They will cover what a missed. Oh and the chapters are so short because I update everyday, plus the fact that6 I don't have enough disk space to save more than that. Sorry.  
  
Disclaimer. I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kage sat deep in meditation by the well. How had he been so foolish? For some one who had been alive for over 100 years you'd think he would have been able to sense a lie.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The great dragon laughed. "He He. You may have defeated me human. But you shall receive my curse and blessing, Eternal Life! HA HA HA!" With his dying breath the dragon cast the sacred spell of immortality. Kage felt his body filling with light...  
  
Story It had been true. Kage had not aged a day since then. The Shinobi order whom he had served abandoned him, considering him a threat. Now village would accept him for long. Kage in sense had be come an outcast. Sure he had mastered almost every magic spell in existence and become a master at both the Shinobi arts and smiting. But he had never had a friend. That was until he meet Sango's father...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"So you wish to become an exterminator?" "Yes" "Do you have any problems? Disabilities?" "Well I'm immortal but... I hate it." "Oh...I can fix that." The master turned to a small chest. Opening it he took a small vial from the many artifacts and other items. "Drink this potion. It will make it so you will age." Accepting the small vial Kage opened it and took a sip. His body was filled with a strange energy. Kneeling he said "Should this work, I swear my services to your family until the day that I die."  
  
Story  
  
That had been 7 years ago. He had felt like part of that family, helping to train both Sango and her brother. He had found what 100 years of life could not have given him. He had found a place to belong until that faithful day...  
  
*Flashback* "I need you to go slay a dragon that has been terrorizing the village of Rockville (Ed. Dumb name I know. Live with it). "Why me sir? I would much prefer to go with you to the castle to help you slay that giant spider." "You're the only one in this village that has the power to take out a dragon." "Very well. I'll say my goodbyes now." With a bow Kage left the hut. He found Sango in the training yard. "Sango I have been sent to kill a dragon" "I see..."  
  
Story  
  
Kage's thoughts were interrupted by a girl's voice from the well. A girl with long black hair carrying an enormous backpack and a bow came out of the well. "who the heck are you?" she asked.  
  
TBC  
  
Note: what's Sango's brother's name? 


	5. Chapter 5:

Author's Notes: I'd like to thank Micah and ron999 for answering my question. I can now stop referring to Kohaku as Sango's brother. Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Man that can get redundant.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Flashlight, Ranmen, candy, aspirin, bandages, schoolbooks, other food items. Yep I do belie that is everything." Kagome closed her pack. The pack had to be enchanted because the thing was swelled to ten times its original size. "Ok! I'm off." Kagome waved to her mother, grandfather, and her little brother Sota, "I'll be back!" with that she leapt into the well. I hope that Inuyasha and the others are ok. When she exited the well she saw a robed figure sitting there. There he is she thought. Before she called out to him she realized that the man was dressed in pure black. Further more he was wearing a hooded mask which Inuyasha never would. "Who the heck are you?" she asked. Startled the man leapt up drawing a sword. "I could ask you the same thing." The stranger replied in a deep voice. "I'm Kagome a friend of Inuyasha and if you even try to harm me with that sword he'll make sure that your held accountable." "How do I know your not lying? Oh and on another note Inuyasha and I are on relatively good terms." "We are?" Inuyasha dropped down from a nearby tree. "Hello Kagome, welcome back. This idiot is Kage. He's some sort of servant to Sango. Don't pay him any mind." "Now just a minute!" Kage looked slightly annoyed "One, I'm not an idiot. Two, I owe Sango's family a life debt. Three...ummm...three..." KLONK! "Oh yeah three, don't hit me or I won't fix Tetsegia." "What, you can fix the demon blade?" "Duh" "Well why didn't you say so!?" "You didn't ask!" "Uh guys?" Miroku had come walking up with a large red hand print on his face, "the village would appreciate it if you two would SHUT UP! Oh welcome back lady Kagome." Kage looked a Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked a Kagome. Kagome shrugged. 


End file.
